Pneumatic compactors are often used to compact material, e.g., soil, asphalt, and the like, to a desired density. This process usually requires several passes over the material to achieve the desired compaction.
The performance of the pneumatic compactor varies as the inflation pressure of the tires changes.
For example, low inflation pressure improves the traction and mobility of the compactor on soft ground, and high inflation pressure results in more efficient compaction performance on firm surfaces.
Material being compacted is normally initially soft and of low density before compaction begins, and is of increasing density and firmness during subsequent passes of the compactor over the material. It would therefore be advantageous to optimize efficient operations of a pneumatic compactor by varying the inflation pressure of the tires as a function of the density of the material being compacted.
The present invention is directed to overcoming one or more of the problems as set forth above.